


Auld Acquaintances

by JamesBCrazy



Series: Auld Acquaintances [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Happy New Year 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBCrazy/pseuds/JamesBCrazy
Summary: Oneshot/Minific. A look at Team RWBY in their first December apart from each other, dealing with depression, loss, and questionable sanity in Ruby's case.





	

**Disclaimer: If I owned RWBY, I wouldn’t be writing fanfics at 8 PM on New Year’s Eve.**

* * *

**December 22**

**Yang Xiao Long**

It had been a long three months for Yang. Losing her friend, losing her arm… losing her lover. At times, she felt that the only reason she clinged to life was for a chance at seeing her beloved kitty-cat again. But Blake had run off to parts unknown after the disastrous battle of Beacon, leaving no traces and no hints of her destination.

The voice of her father interrupted her brooding.

“Yang, you can’t just sit there and mope for the rest of your–“

“I get it, Dad. I really do. But I can’t just move on from something like this! Do you want me to just forget everything I went through?”

She glanced at the stump that had once been her third-most-favorite body part.

“I can’t forget… this. No one can.”

 

* * *

**December 25**

**Weiss Schnee**

Christmas in the Schnee mansion usually consisted of bitter memories and disappointment for Weiss. This year, unsurprisingly, was no exception. In fact, it might have been even more bitter and cold than usual. It certainly didn’t help that Whitley was being his smug and cryptic self. If you looked up narcissism in the dictionary, he would probably be the definition, with his father – _their_ father – mentioned not long afterward.

“Merry Christmas, sister. Did you enjoy–“

“No.”

“But I didn’t even–“

“No, Whitley, I’m not enjoying much of anything these days. Haven’t you noticed?”

Whitley finally seemed to realize she wasn’t interested in talking. To his credit, it took four fewer sentences than last time.

 

* * *

**December 28**

**Ruby Rose**

Ruby had expected to have at least found a town by now. Maybe a village, or at least an inn in the middle of nowhere. But camping in the woods wasn’t that bad, even if she was stuck taking the night’s watch more often than not. In her infinite boredom, she decided to start conversations with the local wildlife.

“Hello, birdie! Have you seen any Grimm – wait, you’re not a bird!”

The Nevermore fell to the ground and disintegrated.

“Well _technically_ you’re a bird. You’re still a Grimm though. I guess I have to kill you! Sorry.”

Behind a tree, Jaune silently watched and frowned, wondering what strange stroke of fate had led him on this journey. Was it destiny?

 

* * *

**December 31**

**Blake Belladonna**

Blake had been traveling for three months, but she still didn’t know where to go. So why was she drawn to an island off the coast of Vale? Why was she in the one place she had hoped to avoid – why was she in _Patch_? In her heart, she knew that Yang wouldn’t reject her. So why was her mind telling her otherwise?

Silently, she approached the house of her (former?) partner. She took a good look through the window, and what she saw surprised her.

Yang wasn’t there.

Suddenly, she felt something – no, _someone_ – grabbing at her left arm from behind, and quickly twisting her body around and locking her into a kiss.

“Blake… you c-came b-b-back...”

“I love you, Yang. Merry Christmas, and a very happy New Year for both of us!”


End file.
